Gravity Falls II: El bosque de los corazones dormidos
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Dipper tomó la decisión de convertirse en el aprendiz de su tío con el triste apoyo de Mabel. Pasaron tres años desde que ambos gemelos tomaron sendas diferentes, y llegó el momento de volver a reunirse. Él sigue siendo el mismo. En cambio, Mabel, dejó a su verdadero yo en el pasado… sin saber que esto, tras fuertes peleas, puede significar la resurrección de un antiguo enemigo.


Gravity Falls II: El bosque de los corazones dormidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Disclaimer:_ Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su brillante creador Alex Hirsch.

Advertencias: Posible OoC y What If?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Prólogo: Un nuevo triste comienzo.

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje de vuelta a casa terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

Dipper se veía más que feliz observando desde su asiento, por encima de la ventanilla del autobús, la imagen de una hermosa residencia de ambiente urbano. En cambio, Mabel, hubiese deseado que aquel tramo entre el final de las vacaciones y su hogar tardara más en recorrerse.

Ella no estaba sola con su gemelo en el autobús: Stanford los acompañaba.

Su tío Stanley decidió quedarse en Gravity Falls a empacar sus cosas y las de su hermano, para que cuando este volviera no les quedase más que emprender por fin su viaje a las playas de Nueva Jersey. La tristeza de Mabel estaba conectada a eso: sus tíos no se embarcarían en una cruzada por los océanos ellos solos... sino que Dipper también los acompañaría.

Después de todo, él era el nuevo aprendiz de Ford.

Su cabeza se mantuvo baja durante todo el camino, pero al entender que el final del viaje se acercaba, decidió levantar su rostro y le lanzó una mirada discretamente envenenada a su tío. Desde que apareció de incognito por ese portal, la relación entre su gemelo y ella comenzó a cambiar de forma negativa. Ford acaparó de poco a poco toda la atención de Dipper, y eso llenaba de un amargo resentimiento el corazón de Mabel.

La niña apretó sus diminutos puños, clavando las uñas en el asiento. Le resultaba irritante saber que su hermano prefería cien veces comportarse como un nerd robot que ser una adolescente normal como lo era ella. Aun peor, el dolor de sentirse menos importante para Dipper que sus tontas investigaciones le hacía tener horribles pensamientos.

El autobús se detuvo por completo.

Ella bajo del asiento con algo de rudeza, caminando cabizbaja por el angosto pasillo. Pasó desapercibida por su gemelo, ya que este se encontraba riendo con Ford y emprendiendo marcha por la parte trasera del mismo pasillo.

Eso la enojó mucho más, no obstante, decidió guardar silencio...

... por el momento.

* * *

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Los padres de ambos gemelos siempre dejaban la puerta de entrada sin cerrojo, por lo que entraron sin problemas a la residencia.

Lo primero que ambos chicos divisaron en el interior de la casa no fue a sus padres, sino a un hombre mayor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con cabello corto —parecido al de Ford— y de color castaño. Sin duda, aunque era mayor, se veía joven. Además de que la vestimenta poco usual delataba su oficio.

Shermy Pines era uno de los mejores doctores conocidos en Piedmont.

— ¡Abuelo Sher! —Ambos gemelos soltaron ese grito mientras dejaban sus maletas en el suelo y corrían a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo, dejando a Ford en la puerta.

— ¡Hola, niños, los estábamos esperando! —Shermy se puso de rodillas y abrazó con sus dos brazos a cada uno de sus queridos nietos.

Estuvo extrañando a sus chicos durante todo el caluroso verano, aun así, estaba demás descartar que fue su propia sugerencia el dejarlos en la casa de su hermano mayor Stanley para alejarlos un poco de los animales y la tecnología de California.

Por lo visto, no fue una mala idea.

—Abuelo, ¿en dónde están mamá y papá? —preguntó Mabel saliendo del apretado abrazo, mostrándose algo seria.

—Ellos no se encuentran en la casa, salieron a hacer compras. Pero no te preocupes, vendrán en un momento cariño —respondió Shermy sonriéndole a su sobrina. Mentalmente serio por notar el pésimo estado de ánimo que la niña mostraba —. Vayan a su cuarto a dejar la ropa y luego bajen. Debo hablar con Stanford a solas.

Ambos gemelos asintieron y subieron las escaleras sin reclamar.

Mabel le dio una última ojeada desconfiada a su tío Ford, intentando tranquilizarse. Sus padres no dejarían que él se llevara a Dipper, ya que este tenía una vida armada en la ciudad y no podía abandonar la escuela de un día a otro.

Mientas que sus padres opinaran, no tenía nada de que temer...

... o al menos intentaba aferrarse a esa creencia.

* * *

—La verdad no esperaba verte de nuevo, Ford.

Ambos hermanos decidieron abandonar la sala y salir al jardín de la parte delantera. En donde se encontraba un viejo árbol de nogal y una banca en la que se podían sentar a conversar.

Shermy observó a su hermano con detenimiento, sumamente crecido. La última vez que lo vio fue en una visita desde la universidad antes de que se mudara a Gravity Falls, y en esa época contaba con apenas cuatro años de edad. A pesar de haberlos visto pocas veces, sentía un cariño especial por sus hermanos; además de que no era ningún idiota. Stanley decidió confiar en él y le contó lo del portal, así como también lo que pasó entre él y Ford en el pasado.

Shermy de niño no entendió del todo bien la explicación de su madre acerca del por qué su hermano mayor, al que aún no conocía, decidió ausentarse por tantos años desde su nacimiento. Pero luego las verdades salieron a la luz de forma abrupta: supo que Stanley fue corrido de la casa injustamente por su propio padre.

El doctor salió de sus pensamientos y tomó asiento en la banca junto a su hermano, esperando a que este le respondiera a su afirmación.

En verdad tenían mucho de qué hablar después de años sin verse.

—Lo sé, enano. Créeme que yo también pensé que ya jamás te vería de nuevo —respondió Stanford con una mirada agridulce y sonrisa melancólica en sus labios —. _"Al menos no estando dentro de otra dimensión desconocida habitada por monstruos subdesarrollados"._

—Se lo que estás pensando, Ford. No hace falta que ocultes tus pensamientos: conozco toda la historia, especialmente la del portal que con ingenuidad construiste —Shermy pensó que lo mejor era aclararlo para que su hermano no intentara ser cauteloso al medir sus palabras.

Una expresión asustada se formó en el rostro del genio. Nunca hubiera pensado que su gemelo se atrevería a hablar con alguien acerca de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera con su hermano menor. Esperaba a que Shermy no le haya contado a nadie acerca de las anomalías que se encontraban a través de aquel portal recientemente destruido.

—Asi que te confió el secreto de la entrada dimensional… no imaginé que lo haría —Apretó sus seis dedos en el marco del asiento. Una serie de preguntas se desataban en su mente ahora que sus sospechas se confirmaron —. ¿Cómo conociste a Stanley, enano?

—Pues es una larga historia, mejor la resumiré: conocí a Lee en un verano hace aproximadamente cinco años atrás. Mamá me habló de él, sobre lo "tonto" que según la creencia de papá era y bueno... decidí que quería conocer a mi otro hermano —Hizo una breve pausa —. Tardé siglos en localizarlo, pero con mis contactos de doctor me enteré de que se alojaba en Gravity Falls Oregón; así que emprendí un viaje hasta allá y me topé de suerte con la Cabaña del Misterio. Allí lo vi por primera vez, y déjame decirte que se parece mucho a nuestro padre.

—Sí, lo mismo dije yo al principio y se molestó por eso —Ford soltó una risa antes esa declaración. Pero luego la seriedad se adueñó su rostro avejentado —. Sher, se supone que estabas enterado de lo peligroso que era ese lugar: ¿por qué convenciste a tu hijo y cuñada de que llevaran a los niños con Stan?

—Justamente por eso. Mis nietos son muy inteligentes y fuertes, Ford. Dipper es un cerebro ambulante, ya lo sabrás tú. Estando aquí no fomentaba su inteligencia; supuse que durante unas vacaciones en Gravity Falls encontraría tus diarios y usaría todo su potencial para resolver los misterios que escondían —Shermy hizo una pausa ante la mirada aprobatoria de Ford —. En cuanto a Mabel: es valiente, dulce y astuta. Aun así, no tiene muchos amigos aquí por ser lo que todos llaman... "rara". Todos confiamos en que formaría lazos con otras personas si se alojaba en un lugar tan misterioso como lo es ella.

—Concuerdo contigo, hermano. Dipper es casi tan in inteligente como yo. Y Mabel… ella es la persona más pura y dulce que he conocido de entre dimensiones —Ford cerró sus ojos, suspirando con cariño. Sin duda, esos niños resultaron ser los ladrones que le robaron el corazón —. Creo que debo decirte el por qué estoy aquí.

— ¿De qué se trata, Ford? —Esa pregunta sonó incrédula en los labios de Shermy, puesto que su primera idea constó en que su hermano viajó con los niños solo para acompañarlos.

—Le pediré a mi sobrino, tu hijo, que me deje llevar a Dipper conmigo en un nuevo viaje con Stanley. Quiero que el niño sea mi aprendiz y herede todos mis conocimientos acerca de las anomalías y misterios del mundo.

El menor de los hermanos no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

Jamás se esperó esa noticia.

Frunció el ceño con algo de contradictoria. Su nieto aceptaría una oportunidad así sin dudarlo, y eso era algo que le preocupaba. Una emocionante vida le esperaba, con nuevos misterios por resolver y aventuras peligrosas: algo fantástico para su futuro. Pero aún existía alguien que no la pasaría nada bien: Mabel… ¿qué pasaría con ella?

—Stanford... ¿acaso no pensaste en cómo se sentirá Mabel? —preguntó Shermy un tanto enfadado. Le resultaba molesto que su hermano no pensara en los sentimientos de su propia sobrina, sabiendo que ellos eran un equipo de dos y no de uno.

—Sí, ya tuvimos un inconveniente con ella durante el verano. No se tomó para nada bien la noticia —respondió Ford con tristeza al recordar que aquel colapso de parte de su sobrina fue toda su culpa —. Pero no te preocupes, tú lo dijiste: Mabel es una chica inteligente y lo superará con el tiempo. Ella nos confirmó que está de acuerdo con esto.

—Espero tengas razón... Ford.

* * *

Comenzó a vaciar su Closet.

Sus padres aún no se enteraron y no tomaron una decisión acerca de la propuesta de Ford, pero Dipper estaba seguro de que no lo privarían de una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba. Tantos años de aguantar insultos por fin dieron frutos: ya se veía a sí mismo como el futuro sucesor del genio científico más grande del mundo.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

—Hermano... ¿no crees que te estás apresurando un poco? —preguntó Mabel cautelosamente, con la mirada perdida. Sentándose en el respaldo de una de las camas —. ¿Qué tal si mamá y papá se niegan a que te vayas con el tío Ford?

El adolescente ignoró el comentario y comenzó guardar toda su ropa en una maleta mucho más grande de la que tuvo en sus vacaciones.

—Estoy tan emocionado, Mabel. No puedo esperar a zarpar en el Stan O' War de nuestros tíos —respondió Dipper con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas.

Ella levantó la mirada, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió completamente desarmada.

La mitad de la habitación estaba vacía y desolada, al igual que su corazón en esos momentos. Las pertenencias de Dipper ya no se encontraban en su lugar habitual, sino contenidas en una triste maleta.

Mabel sintió un nudo crecer en su garganta de solo pensar que tal vez su hermano podría no regresar de aquel largo viaje. ¿Y si se olvidaba de ella durante todo su tiempo ausente? siempre existía la posibilidad de que eso pasara.

Dipper dejó su maleta en el suelo, para darse la vuelta y mirar a su hermana.

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

La expresión de Mabel lo decía todo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como su gemela se esforzaba por ocultar las emociones y rabia contenida. Era obvio que intentaba ser fuerte y no decir nada solo por él.

No quería comportarse como una hermana egoísta y presionarlo para que deje de lado la mayor oportunidad en su vida. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar la agonía que conllevaba la soledad con tal de ver a su hermano ser feliz.

—Mabel... yo... necesito saberlo —Dipper comenzó a caminar hacia ella, suavizando levemente su expresión de tristeza —. Tú... ¿en verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?

Posó una mano en el hombro de su gemela, sintiendo una miserable empatía invadirlo por hacerla sufrir y que tenga que guardar ese dolor.

—Sí, Dipper, estoy de acuerdo. Serás el mejor aprendiz del universo —respondió ella sonriendo y tomando la mano de su hermano —. Es solo que me constará acostumbrarme a dormir sola en una habitación por las noches. Además de que tendré que adaptarme a la escuela.

Se vio obligada a sonreír de forma forzada. Realmente deseaba ser honesta y decirle a su hermano lo mucho que la enfurecía su partida con Ford, pero decidió callarse. Dipper hizo muchas cosas por ella; siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitó y ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

—Bien. Mabel, déjame aclararte que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar lo que suceda. Aunque este lejos nos mantendremos en conexión porque vendré a visitarte, te escribiré y además... me será imposible olvidarte —Estaba claro que su hermana sabia eso, pero también era cierto que necesitaba que se lo confirme.

—Vamos, torpe. Nos esperan abajo —miró con ternura a su hermano y le revolvió el cabello, como solía hacer cuando era niña.

Dipper fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras, junto con sus maletas y una expresión de conformidad en su rostro.

Mabel, al ver que no estaba cerca, cambió su ceño falsamente alegre a uno muy triste. Ella creía en su gemelo, pero tenía miedo... mucho miedo. Miedo a que, en un futuro, terminen totalmente separados como lo estuvieron sus tíos en el pasado.

Tal y como él lo dijo antes: _"Las vacaciones terminaron, y las cosas a veces cambian"._

Aunque no estaba segura de que si cambiaban para bien... o para mal.

* * *

Dipper saltó por las escaleras ante la sorprendida mirada de sus padres. Ellos, al verlo bajar, le sonrieron con orgullo al niño, el cual los vio reunidos en el sofá junto con Ford y el abuelo Shermy.

Stanford le sonrió ampliamente a su sobrino nieto, contento de saber que pasaría el resto de la vida a su lado enseñándole las maravillas del universo.

—Mamá y papá, confío en que el tío ya les habló sobre su propuesta —Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, hijo, ya lo hizo —afirmó la Señora Pines con una oleada de nostalgia en su voz.

— ¿Y... ya decidieron? —Esa pregunta salió de los labios de Dipper con evidente temor de que sus padres hayan rechazado la oportunidad.

—Aceptamos, hijo. Si esto es lo que quieres no nos opondremos —El señor Pines se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a su hijo —-. Es tu futuro y tú decides que hacer con él, nuestros no te frenaremos.

Un grito de emoción salió de los labios de Dipper, tal y como cuando el autor de los diarios, su tío, apareció por primera vez ante sus ojos.

Por otro lado, Mabel presenciaba aquella emotiva escena.

Por un momento no pudo creer lo que sus oídos escucharon.

Escondida detrás de la escalera suspiró con resignación: desde un comienzo existió la posibilidad de que sus padres no se opusieran, por esa razón no se sintió decepcionada en lo absoluto.

—Dipper, solo quiero saber algo: ¿que opina Mabel sobre esto? —preguntó la madre mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

—Está de acuerdo. Ella dijo que lo entiende, después de todo, no es como si no viviéramos a vernos —Cruzó sus brazos con algo de pena. En definitiva extrañaría a aquel manojo de alegría e hiperactividad que se caracterizaba como su gemela.

Aunque no lo pareciera, para él era difícil separarse de Mabel. Sin ella Dipper era solo la mitad de un dúo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderse de nuevas aventuras que seguramente fortalecerían su cerebro.

Ford se levantó del asiento con lentitud, posando sus seis dedos en el hombro de su sobrino nieto.

—Es hora de irnos, hijo. Stanley nos está esperando y el camino a Gravity Falls será un poco largo —declaró Ford tomando las maletas niño cargaba.

Dipper lo observó sorprendido. En un comienzo pensó que por lo menos esa noche se alojarían en la casa, en ningún momento pensó que partiría de california el mismo día en que llegó. Sea como sea, le regalo un suspiro resignado y accedió.

—Está bien... tío.

* * *

La estación de autobuses se encontraba totalmente vacía, por lo que el transporte no tardaría en llegar.

Mabel estaba con ellos, mirando hacia el horizonte. Rogando que el autobús a Gravity Falls no llegara nunca. Todo el tiempo permaneció bajo la mirada penetrante de su tío, el cual se veía más serio que feliz. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero... ¿por qué? Ford le lavó el cerebro a su gemelo en primer lugar para que se fuera con él.

¿Por qué le interesaría el bienestar de una simple niña? Ella no era inteligente, ni una nerd. De nada podía servirle preocuparse por alguien inútil.

La niña salió de sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos un sonido como de campanada llamó su atención.

El transporte había llegado.

—Dipper... —Se acercó a su gemelo y lo tomó con suavidad de la mano. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al pronunciar ese nombre.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —declaró Ford mirando a todos los presentes.

El portador de seis dedos dirigió su rumbo en dirección a Shermy, con la intención de despedirse de él.

A decir verdad, no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre todo lo que tenían pendiente, pero al menos pudieron aclarar algunas cosas. Por el momento solo esperaban volver a verse de nuevo, esta vez más seguido para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos.

Shermy tomó la palabra a ver a su hermano parado delante de él.

—Supongo que ese es el adiós, Ford.

—Humm... yo no diría que es un "adiós", hermanito, sino un "hasta pronto" —Stanford comenzó a reír, posando una mano en el cabello rizado de su hermano.

A pesar de que ambos eran hombres mayores, Ford no podía evitar ver a Shermy como a aquel niño pequeño que dejó atrás hacia años. Le causaba ternura y orgullo el ver a aquel pequeño convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, con una carrera universitaria sumamente buena. Le alegraba saber que alguien más de la familia poseía un buen título.

Tal vez su orgullo era cursi, pero así es uno con sus hermanos pequeños.

—Hasta pronto... seis dedos —Shermy pasó sus brazos alrededor del marco musculoso de su hermano mayor, apretándolo en sus brazos.

Las mejillas de Ford enrojecieron, ya que todos estaban mirando aquella penosa escena fraternal. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse completamente al contacto físico, aun así, estaba demás negar que se sintiera muy bien. Pasó una mano por el pelo de su Shermy y lo atrajo más cerca. Ya no importaba si los chicos presenciaban la escena: de ser por él, se quedaría así con su hermanito para siempre.

Por otro lado, le expresión de Dipper delataba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Mabel tomaba su mano, y a través de ese tacto lidiaba contra todo el temor de su hermana.

Eso era lo que se llamaba empatía gemela.

—Mabel... voy a extrañarte mucho —arrastró la mano de su hermana hacia él, y en esa fracción de segundo... el mundo se detuvo para ambos.

Se aferró a ella como si fuera la última vez que la tendría en brazos. Tampoco le importaba si los demás lo veían, necesita sentir esa muestra de afecto más que nada. La niña se paralizó por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos alzo sus brazos y los posó en la espalda de su gemelo.

Mabel no apretó el abrazo como solía hacerlo, eso fue algo que Dipper notó de inmediato.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Se separó bruscamente de su hermano, no porque no quisiera abrazarlo, sino porque temía no poder dejarlo ir nunca más ante ese sensible tacto. Le dio la espalda: por primera vez en su vida no quería que la viera llorar de esa manera.

Dipper se sorprendió ante esto.

—Adiós, hermano. Escríbeme cuando puedas —Mabel habló rápidamente, intentando que su vos no sonara rota.

Un gesto de dolor se adueñó del juvenil rosto de Dipper. Esa despedida había sido tan fría y seca, que era capaz de congelar el corazón de cualquiera.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir frescas de su rostro.

Extrañaría el calor de Mabel.

Stanford, luego de la despedida con su hermano, decidió observar más de cerca el comportamiento de su sobrina. Sentía una enorme culpa cargando en su corazón: la niña estaba sufriendo y en definitiva era toda su culpa. De no ser porque puso las ideas de un futuro prometedor en la mente de su sobrino, ellos no tendrían por qué separarse.

Solo esperaba a que ese pequeño manojo de dulzura no le guardara rencor.

Eso sí destrozaría su alma.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, calabaza. Te escribiremos todos los días y prometo que vendremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos —Ford levantó su mano con la intención de posarla en la cabeza de la niña. Pero su acto fue rechazado de inmediato.

Ella se apartó rápidamente de él cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Ford abrió sus ojos con tristeza, ya que es ese momento... los ojos de su sobrina se encontraban vacíos.

—Adiós Stanford —saludó Mabel intentando dirigirle la mirada con una sonrisa falsa.

 _"Stanford"_

Nunca pensó que escuchar su nombre le dolería tanto. Ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre real, siempre se refería a él con el apodo de "Ford" o "Tío Ford". Pero jamás por su nombre completo. Suspiró con resignación, anticipando lo mal que la pasaría en el viaje devuelta con los pensamientos negativos a flor de piel.

Era prueba suficiente de que su sobrina estaba molesta con él.

—Adiós, cariño.

Dipper fue el primero en subir al autobús, seguido de Stanford.

Mabel siguió dándole la espalda en todo momento… no la culpaban por ello. El que estuviera de acuerdo con su partida no quistaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Recorrió aquel interminable pasillo, buscando el asiento perfecto para poder ver a su gemela a través de una ventanilla.

Se sentó al final del pasillo, pegó su cabeza en el cristal y comenzó a sollozar con un poco más de fuerza. Estaba feliz de haber elegido ser el aprendiz de su tío, pero no conseguía evitar cuestionarse si tomó la decisión correcta.

Ford se sentó enfrente de donde estaba su sobrino, con la mirada perdida.

En verdad le dolió la fría despedida de Mabel. Esa niña se convirtió en su mayor debilidad. Ahora comprendía un poco más lo que Stanley sentía cada vez que ella se enojaba con él.

Se quedó allí, parada; observando como el autobús partía con su gemelo dentro.

Alzó su mano y la observó un instante, con ella apretó fuertemente su pecho: como si le doliera. Todos sus recuerdos evocaban a Gravity Falls, pero uno especial se daba lugar a cuando Dipper la rescato de la burbuja de Bill Clave.

En ese entonces era muy feliz en Mabelandia. De no haberla rescatado, su hermano también hubiese sido muy feliz sin tener que preocuparse por ella. De allí salía la razón del por qué no se opuso al deseo de Dipper nuevamente: el arriesgó su vida y sacrificó cosas muy importantes por ella a lo largo de los años.

Tardó mucho en ver cómo eran las cosas, y de lo afortunada que era por tener un gemelo como Dipper.

Ahora ella quería devolverle el favor. No obstante, eso no evitaba que se sintiera sola y miserable.

—Tal vez jamás debí haber salido de aquella burbuja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A:** Hola a todos. Soy nueva en esta sección de Fanficition, aunque no en otros Frandoms. Hace poco descubrí Gravity Falls y decidí compartir esta historia de mi autoría con ustedes. Se aprecian mucho los comentarios y las buenas críticas, me ayudan a avanzar. Lo dejo a su criterio.

Sin mas que decir: un cordial saludo a mis lectores.

 **ATTM: ANG :)**


End file.
